What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: Edward has always wished he could read Bella's mind, until today. Sometimes it's better to be left in the dark because what you don't know, can't hurt you. Rated M. An o/s for Cullen818. Happy Birthday Steph. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this o/s for a special special lady, Cullen818 (Steph). Her birthday is tomorrow and this is my gift to her. I wish you a very special and a very happy birthday. **

**I own nothing, but the storyline.**

**Enjoy Steph!**

**Love, Kathy**

EPOV

Everything was perfect. Bella was my wife and she was still human. I hadn't changed her yet, but I was planning to do it soon. I wanted to be able to change her when I felt I was ready and I was ready to spend eternity with her now. I was sitting at my piano, playing a new tune that had been in my head for a few days, when my world changed. And not for the better.

Ever since the day that I met Isabella Swan, I wanted to be able to read her mind, but I couldn't. After getting to know Bella, I accepted that I couldn't get a glimpse of her thoughts; in fact I welcomed the silence. It was so peaceful not having to hear anything but what we said aloud.

Four years ago my life changed; I finally found my soul mate. I finally found what I had always been looking for; I just didn't know I had been searching. Until the day Bella Swan walked into my life. I hated her at first because she made me want to abandon the animal diet and drain her, but I never gave in to the urges.

Then it happened, I fell in love with her. When we got married, it was the happiest day of my life. Who would have thought, that in a matter of seconds, my world would be turned upside down? Sitting at my piano, I was not ready for the thoughts that were suddenly in my head.

_I feel like I am going to be sick every time I look at him. Why I ever thought the two of us belonged together will remain a mystery to me. _

I snapped my head in the direction that the thoughts were coming from and noticed that Bella and Alice were coming down the stairs. I must have been concentrating really hard on the tune, because that I didn't even hear them coming downstairs.

_Oh great, I was hoping he would have gone hunting. I guess I have to pretend to be the happy wife again. Jasper is so sexy; it's a damn good thing that Edward can't read my mind. The things he would hear inside my head would make him freak. Not to mention that my best friend would hate me if she knew I lusted after her husband._

I could feel my heart breaking as I listened to my wife's thoughts about me. I stared at her for a moment and when she looked at me and smiled, a smile that I always thought was genuine, it was more than I could take. I stood up from the piano much too quickly; causing the bench to fall over. Jasper looked at me in confusion. I pulled off my wedding ring and placed it on top of the piano, before I ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away from her thoughts. When I pulled my wedding ring off, she didn't even ask me what was wrong. No, she just let me walk out of there, not caring why I left in such a hurry.

Before I was in the woods though, I heard Jasper's and Alice's thoughts. They were both wondering what happened and why I would take off my wedding ring. I had a feeling that Alice was questioning Bella by now and the rest of the family was made aware of what had taken place.

I finally stopped running when I reached one of the mountains that the family would often frequent to hunt. I climbed up to the top and just sat there, staring at nothing, but seeing everything. Her thoughts were swirling around in my head, along with the life I thought we had.

I heard someone approaching and, surprisingly, their thoughts were quiet which made the ache in my chest worse. I knew it wouldn't be Bella, the love of my life, coming after me. No, it was my brother and he was climbing up the side of the mountain. He came to sit next to me, not saying anything.

I knew he was waiting for me to talk, but I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know how to tell him what she was thinking. We continued to sit on the mountain top in complete silence, but I could tell that he was becoming impatient and his thoughts were no longer quiet.

"Edward, what happened? The emotions that were coming from you when you left were enough to bring me to my knees. Why did you take off your wedding ring?" Jasper asked me.

I shook my head, "All this time, I wanted to read her thoughts. I would have been happy to just get a glimpse of what was going on inside her head. Now, I wish her thoughts had remained silent to me."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you were able to hear Bella's thoughts?"

I nodded. "You wouldn't believe what I heard." I whispered.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

When I told him what was in her thoughts, he became angry. He jumped up and began pacing back and forth, mumbling about how he knew she didn't belong in our world and that he couldn't believe she would do something like this.

It was his thoughts that had my attention. He was thinking that Alice had to have known about this. He was wondering if his wife had a vision, which made me wonder if she knew. But, then I had heard in Bella's thoughts how she wanted Jasper.

So, if Alice knew about any of this; she didn't know that Bella wanted Jasper. I would find out if she knew that my wife didn't want me and if she did know, I would find out why she never told me. I had a right to know.

Why would Bella do this to me? How could she be so cold? Was she doing this to me because I had left her? Was this my punishment for causing her so much pain? I wanted to know her reasons, but at the same time I was afraid of what she might say. Should I go back and talk to her or should I just leave for a while? Maybe when I come back her feelings for me would change.

"Jasper, the worst was that she thought about how I made her sick and how she really wants you. How could I have been so stupid? I should have just stayed away when I left. I never should have come back."

I felt worthless. I had to get out of here. I stood up and began to walk away when Jasper reached out and grasped my shoulder. I stopped, but I refused to turn around and face him.

"I don't want you to go, Edward," he whispered. "Please, stay. The two of us can go somewhere together if you don't want to go back to the house."

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"Fuck Alice. I have a feeling that she's known all along about Bella's feelings for you. The two of them are together all the time doing God knows what. I should have known that something was up when they started going places all the time."

He was right. Bella never wanted to go anywhere until recently, and then she always wanted to go with Alice. She never wanted me to take her anywhere. I think they even went shopping a few times and that was nothing like my wife. She hated shopping.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, Jasper. I know how she's feels about me and there is nothing I can do about it." I told him, never looking at him.

He walked around to stand directly in front of me. I turned my head, but he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. I had somehow managed to tune out his thoughts and only saw him. I had never really looked at him, until now.

"It does matter. She hurt you and that is fucked up. I can't believe that she would do that to you. You don't deserve to be hurt and you're not worthless." He spoke softly.

"Thanks, but nothing changes how I feel right now." I told him. The more I thought about the things she was thinking, the worse I felt. The more my heart hurt. I didn't think the pain would ever go away.

"Come with me and I'll make the pain go away." Jasper grabbed my hand and began pulling me away from the mountain ledge. I let him pull me further and further away from home. The more we walked, the better I started to feel.

I knew Jasper was manipulating my emotions, but I welcomed it. I didn't want to feel the hurt anymore and he was helping with that. We walked for hours, never stopping because neither of us wanted to or needed to.

With Jasper walking in front of me, my mind began to conjure up thoughts of what I could do to him. I could have him pinned to the tree before he even knew what I was doing. I could ogle him and not get caught. I could have fantasies in my head, as long as I keep control of my emotions. _Wait, where are these thoughts coming from?_

I'm not gay and I've never thought about men before, so why now? I didn't have an answer and I knew that now was not the time to contemplate these new thoughts and feelings, so I pushed them aside and continued following Jasper.

He walked us to a town and straight to a motel room. He went in the lobby and paid for a room for us. Once inside, he told me to go shower. I walked into the bathroom and undressed quickly. In the shower, the images of Jasper popped back in my head.

I thought of having him in the shower, stroking his cock. I thought of kissing him, fucking him. I bit back a groan and moved my hand down to my hardening member.

I had just grabbed my cock when the door opened and Jasper stood in the doorway, looking at me through the glass door with a smile on his face. I quickly released my cock and stared at him, wondering what he was doing in here.

"I could feel your lust and I wanted to come in and find out who it is that you are lusting after." He told me.

"I, uh…I, well I was just," I stuttered. I fucking stuttered.

He took a few steps towards me, "Who were you thinking about, Edward?" His voice was husky and extremely sexy.

I had to stop thinking things like that. Why was I thinking about him in this way? I had never thought anything sexual about a man before. What was causing me to do this?

"Is all that lust for me?" he asked, innocently.

I cleared my head and finally concentrated on his thoughts and they were all of me. He was thinking about fucking me, sucking my cock, me sucking his and us showering together. All his thoughts made me even harder. Jasper took the last few steps and opened the shower door.

He quickly undressed and then stepped into the shower with me. "I can make all your pain go away and bring you so much pleasure." He whispered in my ear.

I swallowed hard and tried to move away from him, but there really wasn't anywhere for me to go. I was up against the wall of the shower and Jasper was standing right in front of me. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine and then pulled back slowly, waiting for my reaction.

I nodded and that was enough of a reaction for him. His lips crashed to mine in a heated kiss. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I eagerly opened my mouth to him. He tasted sweet and I knew from this moment on, I'd never get enough of him.

We continued kissing for a while, but Jasper stopped when the water ran cold. He pulled back and smiled, "Let's continue this in the bed, shall we?"

We climbed out of the shower and didn't even bother drying off before climbing in the bed. As soon as we were in the bed, Jasper's lips were on me again. He was kissing my neck and moving down.

Jasper's tongue swirled around my nipple, biting down gently. I moaned loudly and I could feel the smile on his face as he kissed his way down to my now aching cock. Jasper quickly engulfed me, sucking me down his throat. I knew I wouldn't last long if he kept that up.

He slowly made his way back up to my lips, kissing me with a passion that I had never felt before. Jasper grabbed one of my legs and pulled it over his hip, settling between my thighs. I could feel his erection rubbing against my ass and I tensed.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Jasper said, looking at me with so much intensity in his eyes that it held me captive.

I thought about what it would mean if we had sex, but before I could over think it, I made my decision. "I want to."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure." I said, truth ringing in my words.

I watched as Jasper licked his fingers, coating them with venom, and then flinched when his wet fingers began probing at my tight entrance. First one finger entered me and then another. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but that soon passed and then all I felt was pleasure.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of me and before long, the feelings he was evoking were driving me crazy. "Jasper, please." I moaned.

He removed his fingers and slowly entered me with his cock. The intrusion felt weird, but not painful. Once he was fully sheathed inside me, he remained still, allowing me time to adjust.

I moved my hips to let him know that I was okay. I looked up at him and he was staring at me and that was when I felt it. Love, I felt nothing but love flowing around me.

"I love you, Edward. I always have and I always will." Jasper slowly made love to me. He was tender and gentle and the moment that he kissed me, whispering his love for me, I fell in love with him.

I knew in that moment that this wasn't just a fuck with him. No, it was something more. I felt it and I knew that he felt it. We would be together and we would find our happiness.

We made love for hours, neither of us tiring. When we did stop, it was to go for a hunt, which we did quickly. We couldn't wait to get back to our room and explore this new side to our relationship.

Days had passed and soon it was weeks. When we left home, we never went back and nobody ever came looking for us. Carlisle had called and spoken to Jasper, learning about our new relationship and he urged us to spend time away from the family. We would go back eventually, but not anytime soon; for I was not ready to face my wife.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've got some exciting news. What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You was nominated for Best Edward/Jasper and for Best TwiCarol Banner.

Thank you to the person/persons that nominated this o/s. Who would have thought that me writing a one shot for Steph's (Cullen818) birthday would get my little o/s nominated.

To vote for this o/s or any other nominated story please visit http : / gemawards . blogspot . com

Thank you again for the nomination.

JaspersDarlinKathy


End file.
